


Chew Toy

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Consent Issues, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Mason decides to have a conversation with the Overboss while you're busy.





	Chew Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 13: Distracted sex
> 
> Yes, the dreaded reader insert, but I have to admit, I love reading reader inserts and I enjoy writing them. I might even use this to do the threesome prompt and do a 'next chapter' sort of thing.

 

Mason’s cock leaked pre-come on your tongue while you held it there, one of your hands on his thigh, the other wrapped around the base of his cock. 

He stroked his fingers through your hair, that strange look somewhere between possession and affection he tended to wear. “You got a nice mouth there, toy.” 

The praise soaked into you, soothed the broken places inside you. When you’d first walked into Nuka World as a slave, when you’d first come face to face with the Alpha, you’d expected something else. Something vicious, something primal, something so unlike anything you’d seen before.

And the more time you spent with him, the more you knew it was true. Every single thing, that was him. You’d known it when he’d taken that first kiss after you’d cleaned his room, the first time he’d fucked you over a table in the backstage, and the first time he’d put you on your knees on the stage.

That seemed his favorite. He wasn’t a slow sex all night in the privacy of his bed sort of person. Instead, he preferred a show. He liked the game of having you whenever and wherever he wanted, usually with plenty of people watching.

And you, a woman who had never been into exhibitionism before, got off on it every time. 

It meant when he’d called for you that day, when he’d pointed to the ground by his feet, you’d dropped to your knees in an instant. You’d undone his pants, pulled his still soft cock from the confines, and brought him to hardness with your lips, your tongue, your hand. 

The passing of people would risk drawing your attention, but his grip in your hair allowed no room for distraction. A whistle or two, a filthy comment, they all had you drenched as you took his cock deeper into your mouth.

“Hey, Alpha.” The smooth voice of the Overboss had you tensing, though your work didn’t stop.

Mason’s hand kept hold of your hair, urging you to keep it up. “Hey, Overboss. To what do I owe this visit?” 

The scrape of a chair and a pair of boots just outside your vision said he’d taken a seat. “Want to have a chat, see where you sat on the parks you wanted.” 

You expected Mason to let you go, to send you off. Fucking you in public was one thing, but trying to hold a conversation during it? Something else.

Instead, he spread his thighs wider as if showing he was going exactly nowhere. “I’m partial to Safari Adventure. Fan of the whole animal theme.

You leaned in, closing your eyes and focusing on not gagging as he pressed toward your throat. Your lips pressed against your fist as you took him as deep as you could.

“Yeah, with all the cages, I can see why you’d like that.” 

You pulled back to press your tongue to the slit at the head of his cock the way he loved, the way he’d trained you to do. Your lips left him to blow air over his wet cock, to press kisses down the length. 

“You’re funny, ain’t you?” Mason pulled you back onto his cock, his voice steady like you weren’t blowing him in the middle of his conversation.

And the fact he didn’t seem to notice or care had you wishing you could crawl into his lap. You wanted to keep up the playing until he broke, until he hauled you up himself and fucked you right there, until the calm exterior cracked. 

But the other part of you, the part you didn’t like to acknowledge got off on the idea that nothing would break him. You wanted him to keep this up, to use you, to act like it didn’t even matter. This battle of wills, it stoked something inside you.

“I have my moments. Safari Adventure will be yours, then. Thought I’d give you that and Galactic Zone. Hoping those robots with the buzzsaw attachments might just chop your dick off.” 

Mason’s chuckle made him move as he shifted in his seat, though his hand kept you on task. “Sounds good. And what are you expecting for that?” 

“A friend? An ally? It seems to me like your gang has some perks the others don’t. Operators are too worried about their hair and nails to be any fun, and I’m not a fan of blood. The Pack though? Well, I can see you have a similar idea of fun to me.” 

Your skin heated, and you could feel Nate’s gaze on you. You felt it work over your back, your hips, your ass. Even clothed as you were, you felt it down to your core. 

As much as you enjoyed your time with Mason, you wouldn’t ever claim it an exclusive thing. He fucked other people, and so did you. It meant that the comparison of Mason, who seemed to ignore the way you worked his cock while Nate ate you up with a hungry gaze sent a shiver through you.

Mason yanked you forward, forcing his cock deeper, forcing you to swallow him down. “We do have some fun here.” He held you there, rocking his hips forward, the muscles in his thighs tensing just before he came down your throat. 

When he released your hair, you pulled backward, coughing and trying to catch your breath. Their conversation continued like it hadn’t stopped at all.

“So I see. It’s been a long time since I’ve had fun. Makes me curious if you’re a possessive man.” 

“With my friends? Nah, not so much.” 

“Good.” A hand wrapped around your arm and pulled you up, off the stage. Not Mason’s lap, though, no. It was Nate’s lap. Nate who slid a hand behind your neck and pulled you into a kiss. His tongue slipped past your lips, tasting Mason from your mouth. 

You melted into the kiss, letting Nate stoke the fire Mason had started but hadn’t quenched. His hand slipped up your side, teasing the bottom curve of your breast with light touches. 

He broke the kiss first, then slid his thumb across your bottom lip. “I do like friends who share.” 

You turned your head to catch sight of Mason who finally looked at you. Instead of ignoring you, instead of pretending like you didn’t exist, instead of playing his game, he smirked at you. 

He offered a wink, the one full of confidence that made you ready to beg you again, before looking back at Nate. “Well then, what do you say we celebrate this new friendship by sharing a chew toy, huh?” 

Nate’s chuckle heated your blood in the same way Mason’s always did. “Poor toy might not survive something like that.” 

Mason leaned back, lips curled into a smile. “She’s tougher than she looks, but hell, might be fun to put it to the test. What do you think, toy, sound good?” 

You gulped, then nodded. It really did sound worth the risk. 

  
  



End file.
